Aromatic diffusers are ubiquitous fixtures in homes and offices used to primarily to mask odors in the atmosphere. However, many proponents of essential oil usage tout the benefits of the essential oils beyond the aromatic quality and argue that the oils have properties that clean the air, killing bacteria and viruses, reduce the effects of a sickness, relieve stress, promote sleep, and numerous other positive attributes.
Typical diffusers are counter-top models that are configured to diffuse the essential aroma into the entire room. The counter-top models require access to an electrical supply and are not convenient to move around. The diffused essential oil is disseminated throughout the atmosphere and is not focused for the use or therapeutic needs of an individual person.
What is needed is a diffuser having a compact configuration for easy portability and the ability to distribute therapeutic essential oil aroma directly to an individual user.